Celos
by Ariel Alatriste
Summary: James Moriarty decide poner celoso a Sebastian Moran con Sherlock y con Molly.


I

James torció el gesto, las cosas no estaban saliendo tan bien como quería, Sebastian podía llegar a ser tan estoico que desesperaba.

- Seb, te estoy hablando- bufó James, jalando a Sebastian del brazo.

- ¿Qué?- gruñó el militar.

Bastian llevaba casi una hora tirado en el sillón, sin hablar, apenas sin moverse, Jimmy tenía apetitos que debían ser saciados a la voz de ya, Sebastian era una de las cosas que más se le antojaba comer, sólo que el Coronel a veces podía ser un tanto perezoso, Jim sabía que Seb sentía algo por él, podía asegurar que Bastian estaba enamorado, sin embargo no se la ponía fácil.

- Quiero hacerlo- replicó Moriarty, sentándose a horcajadas sobre Seb – vamos, tengo ganas de…-

- No- dijo Seb, apartando a Jim con delicadeza pero con mano firme – estoy cansado, quiero quedarme aquí-

- ¿A hacer qué?-

- Nada-

- ¿Nada?-

- Exacto-

- ¿Prefieres hacer nada en lugar de estarme follando?-

- Exacto-

Moriarty sintió un ataque de rabia, hubiera comenzado a moler a golpes a Sebastian de no ser porque le encantaba ese rostro, "perro con suerte" pensó James, gruñendo.

- De acuerdo- dijo Jimmy, poniéndose de pie.

- ¿A dónde vas?-

El consultor sonrió.

- ¿Para qué quieres saber?, prefieres quedarte aquí a descansar, no te necesito-

Esas palabras eran la clave, ese _no te necesito _fue lo que puso a Bastian en alerta, Jim siempre lo llevaba aún cuando no necesitara de sus _habilidades_.

- Iré contigo-

- No es necesario-

- Iré- insistió Sebastian, apretando los dientes - ¿nos vamos?-

- Primero me cambiaré-

II

Hacía tiempo que quería acercarse a Sherlock Holmes, Molly Hooper le pareció una buena idea, una mujer solitaria y bastante tímida, sería fácil llegar a ella.

- Hola-

- Oh, Hola- respondió Molly.

- ¿Qué me recomiendas?-

- Ah…- la doctora le miró largamente, como tratando de reconocerlo – Oh, lo siento, no recuerdo tu nombre-

- Jim, Jim Moriarty- James le sonrió – acabo de comenzar a trabajar hace dos días, pero creo que sé tu nombre, ¿Molly…?-

- Molly Hooper, mucho gusto-

- Entonces, ¿qué me recomiendas?, es la primera vez que como en el hospital-

- Hoy sirven mi favorito, pollo a la naranja, es muy bueno-

- Oh, gracias- Jim rió, caería más fácil de lo que imaginó.

- ¿Pasa algo?-

- Nada, tienes una sonrisa muy linda – Molly se sonrojó – sé que acabamos de conocernos, y tal vez te parezca atrevido pero, ehm, ¿me dejarías invitarte a cenar?, o a tomar un café, lo que quieras-

- Es decir, ¿hoy?-

- Sí, terminando el turno, ¿qué te parece?-

- Ahm, bueno…- de nuevo estaba sonrojada.

- Bien, yo te busco, nos vemos, Molly-

III

Sebastian no estaba nada contento con lo de Molly, no lo había expresado con palabras pero Jim se lo veía en el rostro, tenía que aguantarse las ganas de soltar las carcajadas.

Esa noche en especial se encargó de lucir impecable, no podía vestir uno de sus adorados westwood, se vería demasiado sospechoso, se conformó con ropa sencilla pero de calidad, jeans, botas, camisa blanca y un chaleco café, se puso un poco más de colonia de lo habitual.

- Te estás arreglando mucho para una cita con esa doctora- dijo Sebastian, mirándole por el espejo - ¿algo importante aparte de la forense?-

- La forense es importante- respondió Jim, acomodándose el cabello – es mi pequeño truco para llegar a Sherlock-

- No la necesitas para eso-

- No del todo, tal vez me la folle esta noche, ¿qué tal?-

Sebastian apretó los dientes.

- Que te aproveche- bufó Seb.

IV

El restaurante era bonito, ni muy caro ni muy barato, James había estado en lugares mucho mejores, pero claro, llevar a la doctora a un sitio de más categoría sería sospechoso, además de un desperdicio de dinero, Molly era una chica dulce, eso sí, tenía sus cosas interesantes pero no parecía saber demasiado de la vida de Sherlock, de quien hablaba a menudo como una colegiala enamorada.

- Gracias por esto- dijo Molly, sonriendo tímida, parecía un ratoncito – es muy lindo todo, y la comida ha estado muy bien-

- Gracias a ti por aceptar-

Molly se había puesto un vestido bastante corto, equilibrado con un escote que no dejaba ver mucho, además de las mangas tres cuartos, Jim dedujo que ella esperaba algo más, ese cinturón para afinar la silueta le quedaba muy bien, dejándole un talle bonito.

- Eres muy dulce, Jim- dijo la doctora, sonrojándose como tomatito.

- Igual que tú-

A Jim le encantaba jugar con la presa, era un lujo que podía darse como el mejor depredador, sabía que su tigre estaba afuera, observándolos y con la rabia corroyéndole las entrañas, Jimmy pensó que podría darle un motivo para estar molesto.

- Me gustas, Molly-

Sólo se inclinó un poco para besarla, labios suaves de princesita, Dios, que aburrida era, tan simple, tan boba, tan Molly, sonrió como tonta después del beso.

La cena terminó y, como todo un caballero, Jim llevó a Molly a su departamento, la doctora sonrió, jugó con las llaves, estaba dudando si invitarlo a subir, Jim podía leerlo.

- Ohm, ¿quieres…pasar por un té?-

Claro, invitarlo a beber una infusión, típico de las mujeres, un disfraz estúpido que usaban para no decir ¿quieres tener sexo?, Jim prefería a los hombres, eran más directos, siempre decían lo que deseaban y cómo lo deseaban.

- Sí, claro, eh, gracias- respondió Jim, fingiendo timidez.

Casi podía escuchar a Sebastian gruñir, Jimmy estaba contento, se cogería a esa tonta por todos lados, se la devolvería más que usada a Sherly, era OBVIO que al detective le importaba más de lo que admitía o mostraba, sería un placer para James usar a su boba doctora antes que él, dudaba que Sherlock jamás se atreviera a tocarle un cabello a Molly, "Yo le voy a tocar todo" pensó Jim "me la voy a follar hasta por atrás, y antes que tú, Sherlock".

Molly fue a la cocina a preparar el té, la muy sosa, Jimmy examinó el departamento, era bastante bonito, femenino, con flores frescas en los jarrones y una réplica bastante buena de un Klimt.

- ¿Lo tomas con azúcar?- preguntó Molly, poniendo el servicio de té en la mesa de centro.

James no tenía tiempo para tonterías, se acercó a la doctora con paso decidido y la besó, Molly era como una gelatina entre sus brazos, Jim se recordó que no podía maltratarla, aún la necesitaba, sería aburrido, sin golpes, sin atarse a la cama, suspiró y fue recostando a la mujer en el sillón, acomodándose sobre ella con delicadeza.

- Jim…- suspiró ella, abrazándolo.

Moriarty rodó los ojos con fastidio pero prosiguió, despojando a la doctora de la ropa, no tardó en tenerla desnuda, la mujer no ponía mucha resistencia pero temblaba como perrito asustado a cada toque, Jim se preguntó cuánto llevaría la pobre tipa sin coger.

Deslizó la mano entre las piernas de la doctora, estaba mojadísima.

- Jim- llamó la mujer.

Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que estaba llorando, Jim por poco le suelta una bofetada, odiaba a las mujeres lloronas.

- ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó, todo cortesía - ¿quieres que paremos?-

- Sí, es decir…- Molly soltó un sollozo – perdón, no…no me siento lista-

- Está bien, será como tú quieras-

Al final no pudo tirarse a Molly pero daba igual, afuera lo esperaba su tigre, furioso y con cara de pocos amigos, James subió al auto y sonrió.

- Vámonos- pidió Jim.

Seb arrancó el vehículo, Jim se dio cuenta de que evitaba mirarlo, "está celoso" pensó Jimmy.

- ¿Cómo te fue?- preguntó Sebastian.

- Excelente-

Bastian gruñó, detuvo el auto tan bruscamente que Jim por poco se da contra el vidrio.

- ¿Qué demo…?-

Lo besó, su querido tigre se lanzó sobre él y lo besó, James mordió ferozmente a Seb, saboreó la sangre.

- Contrólate- dijo Jim, empujando a Sebastian – llévame a mi casa-

V

Jim estaba feliz, la escena de la piscina había sido maravillosa, casi podía escuchar los gruñidos de coraje de Bastian.

Fue directo a casa y se metió a la cama, ya escucharía las quejas de Seb después, lo dejaría rabiar hasta volverse loco.

Sin embargo Sebastian no apareció al día siguiente, ¿algo andaba mal?, Jim suspiró de fastidio, se suponía que Bastian estaría loco de celos después de la escenita con Holmes, ¿qué demonios pasaba?, tendría que tomar medidas más extremas.

Llamó a algunos de sus "empleados" para el trabajo, en menos de una hora tenía a Sherlock Holmes, drogado y totalmente vulnerable, en la sala de su departamento; sabía que esos idiotas no podrían callárselo, la noticia iba a llegar a oídos de Sebastian en poco tiempo.

VI

- Jim, ¿qué demonios…?-

Oh, James adoraba tener la razón, apenas habías sido quince minutos.

- ¿Qué mierda haces?- bufó Sebastian.

- Me divierto-

Le estaba quitando la camisa a Holmes, debía admitirlo, el estúpido consultor estaba bastante bueno.

- Es adorable, ¿no crees?-

- No, no lo creo-

Sebastian se acercó a Jim y lo apartó de Sherlock, rodeó a Moriarty con sus fornidos brazos y lo besó en la boca.

- ¿Por qué buscas en otro lugar cuando todo lo que necesitas está aquí?- preguntó Moran.

- Porque no estás cuando yo quiero- respondió Jim, haciendo un pucherito – estoy fastidiado, quiero tenerte cuando se me antoje-

- Así será- respondió Seb, suspirando – no necesitas de nadie más para complacerte, ¿o acaso no te dejo satisfecho?-

- ¿Estás celoso, Seb?-

Fue la primera vez que James vio a Moran sonrojarse.

- Oh, qué tierno- rió Jim, besando a Sebastian en los labios – mi tigre está celosito de Jimmy-

- Basta con eso- bufó Sebastian - ¿qué hacemos con él?-

- Ah, sí- suspiró James – venga, vamos a tirarlo en una zanja-

Sebastian soltó una carcajada pero asintió.

VII

- ¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Bastian, riéndose – eres un maldito loco-

- Ya, déjalo ahí- insistió Jim.

Sebastian acomodó a Sherlock en la banca, lo miró de nuevo y la risa le ganó.

- Jim…-

- Vámonos ya, no tarda en despertarse-

Se fueron corriendo como niños que han hecho una travesura, claro, si puede considerarse travesura maquillar a Sherlock Holmes como una prostituta (con lunar y todo) y abandonarlo en un parque público.

- Ahhh, desearía ver su cara cuando despierte- suspiró Jim.

Sebastian lo besó profundamente, terminando aquel beso con un par de dulces mordidas.

- Hmm, creo que debería ponerte celoso más seguido-

- Ni lo pienses- bufó Seb.


End file.
